


Story Idea

by Unstoppable4ce



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Idea - Freeform, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppable4ce/pseuds/Unstoppable4ce
Summary: I've got a question for y'all.EDIT: Looking for a beta, anyone up for it?? This isn't the question...EDIT: Found One. ^^bWARNING: Deleting this when first chapter of theMAINstory is up.





	Story Idea

Okay, basically I just wanted to ask a question about an idea I've just had and it's going to be the next story in my Songspired series.

So, I just wanted to know if y'all were down with the idea of Lexie Gray/Maggie Sawyer? It's Human AU, so nobody is an alien. Based a few years after the plane crash and Lexie survived, who decided to move out of Seattle and to National City. That's only the first half of it.

This is going to be a oneshot, as it's based on one song. But, it may be otherwise.

Comment down below to tell your opinion or give a kudos if you want. ^^b

Much Appreciated,  
Lana. ^^v

PS. Just wondering if there was anyone who is up for being my beta?? Leave a comment. ^^b

PPS. I found one. ^^v


End file.
